spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ponyo Fan/Hit songs as translated by Google Translate
This improves every one of them. Maroon 5's "This Summer's Gonna Hurt" 5 It follows that the same harm to the son of a bitch in the summer, Cabron It follows that the same harm to the son of a bitch in the summer, Cabron His body is hot, Your members as summer Or I was in a trance The mind is not without So strong, that all the diamonds It must be smoking something I see dancing in the streets Drinking champagne on the beach Dearer to eat What is so stylish When I sleep I am a fool Phone vetoed It was never published anything in depth What is so stylish It follows that the same harm to the son of a bitch in the summer, Cabron It follows that the same harm to the son of a bitch in the summer, Cabron She wants everything She always drinks And now run nothing I begin, OH Fraud Sale Because this is not I see the crazy dancing Ten and fees I think it can really move But it is just disgusting When I sleep I am a fool Phone vetoed It was never published anything in depth What is so stylish It follows that the same harm to the son of a bitch in the summer, Cabron It follows that the same harm to the son of a bitch in the summer, Cabron All of you must have, Persecutes all stars It is so popular All of you must have, Persecutes all stars It is so popular Will hurt the summer Things are bad I see in the street Drinking champagne on the beach Dearer to eat What is so stylish What is so stylish It follows that the same harm to the son of a bitch in the summer, Cabron It follows that the same harm to the son of a bitch in the summer, Cabron It follows that the same harm to the son of a bitch in the summer, Cabron It follows that the same harm to the son of a bitch in the summer, Cabron It follows that the same harm to the son of a bitch in the summer, Jeremih's "Don't Tell 'Em" Jeremih Dance number must accompany The girl, I guess it has to be applied, It was the body like no other violation Why not expedis' em what to do Do not they say Do not they say You do not have Do not they say You do not have Tell us I have even not Do not they say Do not they say You and I Do not they say Do not they say You and I Do not they say Do not they say 1: Jeremih I know you say that Wit It I'm not saying that touched the ground Em The girl for me, I know that I have decided to include the full Gayo Brown of Chicago (in it) Person You have received gifts Bring Em south pole Marathon dollars gon soldier Puttin ' You may have to not worry about the end gon 'solve Only you feel oohh why, why, why, oh why Loving your hips, while grabbing topic What is right, our duty and right, right judgment, Jeremih 2: Jeremih Dely a fool, fool, Wit It But it is, I know I do not know I promised the girl's chest You say that you have to shoot wit And when I say friends Then down to my homeland and I am, You know that feeling, but now I press play Just a way that the anus Only you an idea of what wit Ooh, what what what what what Love and hips grabbing topic Jeremih 2: YG Take 9-3-4 8-6-1-6 1 bitch got a missed call Connect me Ooh She wants duck and my penis is in this When it does not rain, I would, in its entirety ... I'mma put it: In my late night thirst For I was hungry late at night Tell me ... What I'm not the girl When the bed is better not to handcuff girl I love being able privacy If it's pretty stuck, you can hit a belly Now the number has increased many finding N**** I think it is true that the racing game So tell me how you would support that is subject to Do not do this because, by acting hula Now you have to feel like this Why, why, why Love and hips grabbing topic Jeremih Meghan Trainor's "Dear Future Husband" Dear husband of the future, Here are some things You should know if you want to be My only life Take me on a date I deserve a bae And do not forget the flowers every anniversary Because if you treat me well I'll be the perfect woman Racing Exemption buy what you need You have 9-5 But baby, so do So I do not think you'll be home and cook pies I learned to cook But I can buy a hook Sing with me Sing-sing with me (hey) You must know how to treat me like a lady Even when I'm crazy Tell me well at all Dear husband of the future, Here are some things you need to know here if you want to be My only life Dear husband of the future, If you need special That Lovin ' Tell me I'm beautiful every night After every fight Only excuses And maybe then I'll stop trying and rock my body now Even if I was wrong You know I never wrong Why do you not agree? Why why not? You must know how to treat me like a lady Even when I'm crazy Tell me well at all Dear husband of the future, Here are some things You should know if you want to be My only life (although baby) Dear husband of the future, Take time for me Do not leave me alone And we know that we will never see your family as mine I'll sleep on the left side of the bed (hey) Open to me and you might get some kissing gates You do not have a dirty mind Just a guy with class Buy me a ring Exemption buy a ring, baby You must know how to treat me like a lady Even when I'm crazy Tell me well at all Dear husband of the future, Here are some things You should know if you want to be My only life Dear husband of the future, If you need that special love Tell me I'm beautiful every night Husband, kiss my ass better right Category:Blog posts